


Non deve per forza andare così

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [25]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alessio that friend!, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Suso ha un periodo inspiegabilmente difficile a calcio e guarda caso proprio in quel periodo Gerard diventa padre. Alessio non è il suo confidente, ma è piuttosto sveglio e capisce che deve avere problemi sentimentali, così gli dà il consiglio di non mollare. Gerard torna da Barcellona dopo il lieto evento e Suso è convinto che sia tutto finito.





	Non deve per forza andare così

**Author's Note:**

> chiedo scusa della lunga assenza su questa serie, non ero sparita, ma fra i vari impegni ed il poco tempo e la testa da troppe parti per riuscire a stare dietro a tutto, ho messo da parte un po’ di cose, ma ora eccomi qua. Ho scritto questa shot ad aprile, quando è nata la figlia di Gerard Deulofeu. In quel periodo ho notato che Suso non andava bene a calcio, poi ho visto che era nata la sua bimba ed ho capito tutto. La fic è al presente, è uscita così. E c’è l’onnipresente Alessio che aiuta tutti perché lui è il tema comune di queste shot in pratica! E poi basta, spero che vi piaccia. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

NON DEVE PER FORZA ANDARE COSÌ

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/deulosuso2.png)

  
Le dita scivolano sui suoi fianchi e poi lente e leggere si infilano sotto l’elastico degli shorts, Gerard sussulta istintivo, ma poi si rilassa e lo lascia fare. Si gira verso di lui col capo, si appoggia con la schiena al suo petto. Trova subito le sue labbra che si carezzano e si intrecciano mentre la mano è sulla sua erezione e si muove deciso ed esperto accendendogli un’eccitazione troppo facile da stuzzicare.   
Le lingue si incontrano, i sapori si mescolano ed è tutto splendido, inebriante. Gerard si rilassa contro di lui finché non riesce più a baciarlo perché i gemiti escono senza controllo, aumentano tanto che Suso con l’altra mano deve tappargli la bocca perché non sono in un posto propriamente sicuro, gli spogliatoi si stanno per riempire, loro sono venuti prima per fare un po’ di allenamenti speciali insieme e calcolando i tempi stanno per arrivare anche gli altri.   
\- Fuori ci sono gli inservienti… - Dice Suso che sente gente camminare fuori dagli spogliatoi che però non entrano. Gerard mugola contro la sua mano, ma il piacere cresce e sta per liberarsi quando Suso lo lascia per abbassare ad entrambi i pantaloncini e gli slip per passare al resto. Gerard si appoggia con le mani alla spalliera della panchina e si piega in avanti, proprio sotto di sé ci sono le loro cose.   
Suso prepara velocemente entrambi e sta finalmente per avere quel che gli compete da qualche tempo e con sempre più convinzione, quando il cellulare di Gerard ha la bella idea di suonare.   
Suso impreca, Gerard mugola lamentandosi, poi però apre gli occhi e vede il nome sul display. Appena legge il nome di sua moglie gli viene un colpo ed imprecando a sua volta lo prende con l’agitazione che sale.   
\- Sei pazzo? - Chiede incredulo Suso in procinto di entrargli dentro, si ferma con l’erezione dura appoggiata alla curva delle sue natiche protese, lo tiene per i fianchi.   
\- È Mari! - Esclama con una voce tesa e ben lontana dal godimento di prima. Suso alza gli occhi al cielo esasperato e geloso perché sa da cosa deriva questa esclamazione. Lo lascia e si allontana rimettendosi a posto fra mille sensazioni una peggiore dell’altra.   
Mari è la sua ragazza, è a Barcellona ed è fortemente incinta.   
Quando risponde lo sente dire stridulo:   
\- Come, è ora?! - Così Suso fa una smorfia e se la mette via, mentre una sorta di bruciore lo riporta bruscamente alla realtà. Lui sarà padre, diventare padri cambia sempre qualcosa. Se lo sei da un po’ è diverso, ma all’inizio sei bombardato di cuoricini ed emozioni rosee.   
“Questo mi lascia!” Pensa fra sé e sé mentre lo vede che si riveste in fretta e furia.   
\- Sì sì certo adesso corro a parlare col mister e vedo se posso venire, l’avevo preparato dicendo che se veniva il momento potevo venire… ha detto che dipende da quando succede, ma visto che è piena settimana credo si possa fare! Arrivo! Cioè spero! Tieni duro, voglio vederla per primo! - Suso maschera bene la sua paura e l’amarezza, lo guarda con un bel sorriso e gli passa le cose da prendere che altrimenti dimentica mentre lui inizia a parlare a macchinetta come se non avessero appena quasi fatto sesso e loro non stessero per fare cose da amanti.  
Gerard è fuori di sé e Suso può stare nel suo stato d’animo senza problemi che tanto non deve spiegare che è geloso e terrorizzato che la favola sia finita.   
Solo quando sta per uscire si rende conto che lo ha praticamente piantato in asso per correre dalla sua ragazza incinta. E vacilla. Si ferma, si gira, lo guarda con un’aria strana, incerta, in colpa. Poi fa un sorrisino forzato, Suso è più bravo a nascondere. Si avvicina, gli bacia le labbra con la sensazione, o la consapevolezza, che sarà l’ultima volta.   
“Spero di no, ma sono adulto, so come funziona questo scemo!”   
E non riesce a detestarlo perché fra le tante cose è proprio questo che adora di lui.   
È pulito, ingenuo e indeciso. Sì, adora persino la sua indecisione. Non ha senso, lo sa.   
Gerard sorride un po’ meglio, sa che Suso ha capito. Suso capisce sempre. Beh, capisce sempre lui.   
Non serve che si dicano nulla, non in quel momento, è meglio rimandare a quando si rivedranno e le cose saranno più calme, forse è peggio, ma Suso preferisce illudersi che deve solo aspettare un po’ per ricominciare da dove si erano interrotti, stava andando così bene del resto. Gerard sembrava davvero preso e sereno, con lui, sorprendentemente felice.   
Sembrava la sua strada sul serio.   
“Mi tengo quest’illusione per un po’, farò finta che quando torna sarà ancora mio.”  
Illusione. Sorride, lo bacia di nuovo, gli carezza la guancia e poi mormora piano:   
\- Vola da tua figlia, ci vediamo fra qualche giorno. -   
\- Sì… - Gerard non sa dire altro, non ci riesce, ma i suoi occhi parlano troppo bene anche per lui, come sempre. Del resto non ha mai avuto segreti per Suso, mai.   
Il compagno va, lui rimane solo nello spogliatoio, si appoggia alla porta e si fa serio, si morde il labbro e scuote la testa amaro.   
\- Cazzo, fa già male. -   
  
  
Suso lo capisce dal fatto che non gli manda la foto di sua figlia, per essere uno che gli ha mandato anche il piatto del pranzo da quando sono insieme a Milano, chiaramente questo è un segno piuttosto evidente della sua volontà.   
Nessuno sa di loro e lui non può parlarne con anima viva. Non sa come sopportare i giorni che lo separano da quella fine inevitabile, rimpiange di non averlo fatto prima. Illudersi va bene per chi non è realista, lui lo è, sa come vanno quelle cose, sa come va lui. Gli piace anche per quello.   
La testa è decisamente da un’altra parte, non riesce a concentrarsi a calcio, non riesce ad esserci in nessuno degli allenamenti tanto che Vincenzo lo riprende.   
Suso si scusa dicendo che sta bene, ma è chiaro che non è così e all’ennesimo goal sbagliato, il mister manda tutti a lavarsi esasperato.   
Suso si sente scoppiare, quest’assenza totale è peggio di una rottura completa.   
Un braccio gli circonda le spalle, forte, sicuro e dolce. Riconosce il suo tocco, lo riconoscerebbe fra mille. Rabbrividisce e guarda il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi chiari che gli sono sempre piaciuti e quel modo di coccolarlo sempre dolce. Ha i suoi momenti, Juraj. Non ci sono proprio dubbi a riguardo.   
\- Tutto bene? - Chiede lo slovacco capendo evidentemente che non è così. Per un momento soppesa l’idea di ricaderci, di tornare da lui per facilitarsi il trapasso, ma sarebbe come passare dalla padella alla brace. Poi sì che avrebbe bisogno di un miracolo. Juraj non è capace di amare, è un amico fantastico, una persona a modo suo molto attenta e presenta ed anche divertente, però per il resto è un disastro. Ha fatto a pugni coi sentimenti, non può obbligarlo. E poi lui non è Gerard.   
\- No, ma starò bene. - Però non ne è sicuro.   
\- Vuoi parlarne? - Chiede calmo. Suso storce la bocca, è tentato ma poi scuote la testa e lo ringrazia.   
Poi lo sguardo cade su Alessio lì vicino che li osserva come se li studiasse e sorride con aria di scuse, chissà scuse di cosa. Lo fa senza pensarci.   
I ragazzi si cambiano, gli altri parlano, qualcuno fa baccano, piano piano se ne vanno alla spicciolata. Suso si sente a pezzi, ha voglia di piangere e si è trattenuto per poterlo fare da solo.  
Esce dalla doccia sperando che gli altri se ne siano andati, non sente rumori e voci.   
Quando vede Alessio che si pettina i capelli appena tagliati guardandosi assorto allo specchio, esita e per un momento è stizzito. Nemmeno piangere in pace? Davvero?   
Alessio si prende sempre i suoi tempi, ma non ha mai avuto molto a che fare con lui, non si sono mai seriamente parlati.   
Passa dritto e va alla sua postazione, di norma gli direbbe che sta bene coi capelli così, scherzerebbe un po’, ma non è una novità che non sta bene, perciò non dice nulla. Si asciuga dopo la doccia, Alessio soddisfatto va alla sua postazione, prende il telefono, legge un messaggio e ride scuotendo la testa. Si fa un selfie e lo spedisce a qualcuno. Suso non può evitare di vedere il suo sguardo felice e lo invidia, è chiaro che ha qualcuno. Chissà chi? non lo ha visto con una ragazza.   
\- Se non corro appena chiama non mi fa respirare un secondo! Meno male che siamo distanti! Pensa se vivevamo vicini! - È una frase strana, Suso trasale e lo guarda. Ripensa a quel che ha detto, non ha usato un maschile od un femminile, nessun nome, ma in poche parole gli ha detto che ha una relazione a distanza e che va benissimo.   
Suso rimane colpito dalla scelta delle parole. Perché dirgli una cosa simile?   
Lo guarda bene mentre non è ancora vestito, al contrario Alessio è pronto, prende il borsone, gli sorride radioso e fa per andarsene. Suso in quello ha l’istinto di fermarlo, anche se non sa bene cosa dirgli.   
\- Deve essere vero amore per funzionare a distanza! - Alessio rimane colpito della frase, sembrava non volesse parlare. Si ferma sulla soglia, lo guarda un po’ pensieroso e poi alza le spalle.   
\- Non è facile, eh? Specie perché l’altra parte ha un carattere che te lo raccomando… - Suso è curioso di sapere di chi parla, continua a non fare nomi. Se ha una ragazza perché non lo raggiunge? Essere la compagna di un calciatore famoso è il sogno di qualunque ragazza. Forse è di Roma?   
Poi lui aggiunge qualcosa di mirato. Di strano.   
\- Però alla fine se tieni duro ne vale la pena. Non dico che non si piange un sacco, che non si soffre le pene dell’inferno. Però alla fine ci sono i risultati e quando arriva a dire che ti ama anche se forse non l’ha mai detto a nessuno… è bellissimo! -   
Suso ha un moto d’invidia, poi rabbrividisce. Poteva dirgli mille altre cose, ha scelto di condividere quel pensiero con lui, proprio con lui. Vorrebbe chiedergli se per caso ha notato qualcosa fra lui e Gerard, ma si limita a sorridere malinconico e ammirevole, poi Alessio aggiunge dolcemente.   
\- Posso solo dirti di tenere duro. - O forse è semplicemente evidente che sta a pezzi e si sta a pezzi solo per amore. Ha condiviso quelli che sono stati i suoi problemi che guarda caso sono simili ai suoi.   
“Non è tanto il problema della distanza, quanto di un ostacolo insormontabile. E mi pare che Alessio l’ha passato e l’ha superato.” Alessio va e rimane solo, Suso sospira e si copre il viso con l’asciugamano.   
Non lo sa, è questo il punto.   
Non sa se lo potrà superare.   
  
  
C’è qualcosa nell’aria quando torna, è come se entrambi lo sapessero. Ci hanno pensato per quei 2 giorni incessantemente ed entrambi ne hanno un po’ da dire. Eppure nessuno dei due vuole iniziare il discorso.   
Si vedono in allenamento, poi siccome l’indomani c’è una partita, si fermano a mangiare e a dormire a Milanello. I due non si sono parlati, si sono salutati in modo teso, con quelle espressioni strane. Sono sguardi che segnano, ma nessuno ha avuto il coraggio di dire nulla.   
Si sono trascinati tutto il giorno fino a sera a quando si sono ritrovati in camera insieme, come sempre. Perché loro sono in camera insieme ed alla fine non hanno avuto la faccia tosta di chiedere di cambiare senza nemmeno parlarsi. Non si sono mica lasciati, no?  
Dopo cena sono lì, finalmente, uno davanti all’altro. Non si guardano, si preparano per dormire, il silenzio è di quelli pesanti, di quelli brutti. Sanno entrambi che devono dire qualcosa, ma non sanno da dove iniziare, come parlarne. E cosa dire, comunque?   
Alla fine è Suso che comincia.   
\- Tutto bene tua figlia? - È retorico perché sa che va bene. Gerard sussulta e lo guarda sorpreso di quella domanda. Annuisce.   
\- Sì, grazie. Sara è nata e sta benissimo. - Torna a fare le sue cose come niente e Suso a questo esplode, ha cercato di dargli l’occasione, dopotutto deve essere lui a fare il grande passo se vuole.   
\- Davvero la fai finire così? - Tuona quindi. Gerard salta ancora e lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati e lo conosce, sa che quando parte così non lo fermi. Suso è spagnolo DOC in certe cose.   
\- Così come? - cerca di fare finta di niente perché non sa davvero come fare.   
\- Così, cazzo! - Gerard sta per chiedere come, ma Suso alza il dito, è davvero arrabbiato ed a momenti urla facendosi sentire da tutto il dormitorio.   
\- Cosa dovrei dirti? - Così alla fine devia su questo.   
\- Ah non lo so, sei tu che mi hai ignorato e mi hai cancellato senza dirmi nulla! Sei partito che mi adoravi ed andava tutto bene e poi il nulla, come se invece fossimo estranei! E mi chiedi cosa devi dire? - Gerard arrossisce, terrorizzato. Sa che ha ragione, ma è nel panico e non sa che dire, non sa come fare.   
\- Io non sapevo come comportarmi, non mi sono mai trovato in questa situazione! - Esclama poi ammettendolo. Suso sta per andargli contro, ma capisce che per il suo bene è meglio stia al di là del letto.   
\- Perché, io sì? -   
\- Non lo so! - Suso alza gli occhi al cielo esasperato.   
\- Perché non mi hai scritto nulla? Perché tutto oggi mi ignori? -   
A questo Gerard si rianima e ritrova carattere.   
\- Anche tu non mi hai scritto! Non mi ha scritto un solo messaggio, non una chiamata! Ho pensato che ce l’avessi con me, che stessi male, che fossi arrabbiato! Che ne so, nasce mia figlia, sono con la mia ragazza…. che devo pensare? Volevo lasciarti i tuoi spazi e vedere come ti sentivi di gestire la cosa, io… io non so cosa si fa in questi casi… - Suso sta per strozzarlo, ha proprio voglia di mettere le sue dita sul suo collo, ma poi realizza che non ha tutti i torti, però non potrebbe dirglielo.   
\- Si parla! - Esclama allora.   
\- Sei il primo a non averlo fatto! - Tipica accusa, ma dopotutto non ha torto, non lo ha davvero.   
\- Io volevo aspettare che fossi tu a gestirla come ti sentivi di fare… sei diventato padre, di solito queste cose cambiano tutto… avevo… - Suso finalmente si calma dall’impeto che lo ha contraddistinto, si morde il labbro ed esita, poi gli occhi bruciano e diventano lucidi e sente che sta per piangere. La voce gli trema, si fa forza e Gerard si gela a guardarlo in quelle condizioni. - Avevo paura che volessi tornare sui tuoi passi. Sei padre, non avrai più voglia di ingannare la creatura, no? - Lo dice al suo posto convinto che sia quello il suo ragionamento. Ma a quel punto Gerard supera lo shock delle sue lacrime pronte a scendere e della sua voce rotta dalla paura, va al di là del letto, lo prende per le braccia e finalmente con la situazione totalmente nelle sue mani, risponde deciso.   
\- No Suso! Io avevo paura che fossi tu a voler troncare perché ora sono padre ed ho una famiglia! Che fossi tu a non sentirtela! Perché non mi chiamavi e non mi scrivevi ed io pensavo che per te fosse finita e non sapessi come dirmelo! - Silenzio.   
\- Quindi tu non vuoi… - Suso non riesce a finire ma Gerard sa cosa vuole dirgli e sorride. L’unica volta che non si sono capiti è stata la peggiore. Per il resto eccoli lì a tradursi e a comprendersi come nessuno mai.   
\- No che non voglio troncare! Quello che abbiamo è la cosa più bella che io mi sia mai azzardato a provare, cazzo! - A Suso viene il colpo di grazia e le lacrime questa volta non vogliono saperne di tornare indietro. Scendono pietose sulle guance e Gerard sorride stringendolo forte, gli bacia la testa e lo tiene a sé lasciando che pianga un po’ liberamente. Suso si aggrappa a lui ed è così bello farlo, così leggero tutto quel peso che esce.   
\- Razza di idiota! - Lo rimprovera giustamente Gerard, lo separa, gli prende il viso fra le mani e gli pulisce le lacrime, poi sorride dolcemente, respira. Finalmente respira anche lui ed è felice mentre lo fa. Suso vede nei suoi occhi chiari la stessa luce e serenità che ha visto qualche giorno prima in Alessio e capisce che può fidarsi, per una volta. E che le persone possono ancora sorprenderlo, anche se è convinto di conoscerle.   
\- Non so cosa provo, ma è così bello che non voglio farlo finire. Non so nemmeno come andrà a finire. Se mi terranno qua o no. Non ne ho idea. Però nonostante tutto, padre, famiglia, Milan o Barcellona o non so… non importa, voglio continuare a provare questa cosa con te. Posso? - E torna il dolce e mite Gerard che fa sciogliere Suso. Finalmente il suo viso buio si libera in un sorriso leggero, annuisce e lo bacia di slancio. Le loro labbra sono di nuovo sigillate insieme, non hanno intenzione di staccarsi facilmente.   
Il resto del mondo diventa una macchia indistinta intorno a loro. È un momento bellissimo, dove non esistono parentesi, clausole ed opzioni. Ci sono solo loro due, abbracciati a baciarsi e volersi bene al di là dei giochi.   
Al di là di tutto.   
Come doveva essere. 


End file.
